Life at Steadfast and Beyond
by Lady Wildmage
Summary: This story is primarily about Kel and Dom and when they both arrive in Steadfast which follows on from Lady Knight. New feelings are unearthed but are both of them ready for a relationship? Revised chapters.
1. The Surprise Visitor

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters so don't sue me**

**Chapter 1**

Kel and Neal had arrived in Steadfast that afternoon. Neal was quickly off his horse to hug Yuki who had been waiting at the gates. Kel smiled. Neal had been daydreaming all day about meeting Yuki again. Kel was saddened not to see Owen when she arrived, but he was off riding with the watch.

Kel stood before her room. She surveyed it once more then put her bags down.

She undressed, happy to get out of her sweaty clothes. About to take off her breast band she heard voices at her door.

"Here is your room. Two doors then to the right is the Mess." Owen's voice seeped under the door.

The door slowly opened. Kel froze not wanting the door to open any further. The door creaked. Blue eyes met Kel's hazel-brown ones. Kel suddenly stared down at herself. She hastily grabbed a shirt and held it towards herself.

"Ah, Dom" she squeaked recognising the intruder "What are you doing here? Could you wait outside, it's just I'm-I'm…" Kel stopped talking, feeling rather uncomfortable.

Dom smiled understanding, he left the room and closed the door behind him. Kel quickly put on a new shirt and tunic then she put her bags in order.

She walked over to the door and yanked it open and motioned for him to enter.

Dom immediately said, "Look, I'm really sorry I didn't mean to barge in like that. I didn't know that you were dressing, sorry" Dom, said, and entered the room.

"Don't worry. What's the harm done? I bet you have seen heaps of girls like that before" Kel said slyly

Dom started to redden slightly and ignored her comment "Maybe the Owen got the rooms wrong I'll just go and ask."

"Dom, Owen probably forgot to mention that you would have to share a room. She told me but I thought that that person would be coming tomorrow. The rooms here are really packed with people"

"It's so good to see you. I really missed you" Dom said "Well then, I hope you don't mind sharing a room with me you know."

"Do you really mean it when you say you missed me?" asked Kel

"Of course, silly."

"You making remarks at the wrong time was really missed. And me, the only one calling Neal, Meathead was terrible" Kel said putting on a sad face

"Come here." Kel walked over to Dom's open arms and giggled softly. They broke apart. She looked up and opened her mouth to say something. Dom put a finger on her mouth gently to silence her.

"Before you say anything else, there is something I have been meaning to tell you and now I think is the right time." Dom said locking his eyes with hers

"What is it" Kel asked softly

"Well after the past few months I have been thinking about the experience in Scanra. You know, I thought before of you just of some girl but what you went through and how brave you were just made me think that this girl is really a great woman."

"Hey, I was just doing my job: to make my people of New Haven safe. That is the only thing I had on my mind."

Dom had suddenly got closer she noticed. Her heart thumped. Dom lowered his head. Kel realising what was happening jumped away.

"I'm sorry. I'll-I'll just getting going." Now it was Dom's turn to feel rather uncomfortable.

Kel looked down feeling very awkward and blushed. "_Straighten your self out. Dom loving you was what you always wanted." Kel said to herself_

"Don't go. I never thought that you might think of me in that way. I thought we were just friends" Kel said finally looking up to Dom eyes

"We are friends but after Scanra, I just felt as if we belong to each other and I needed to know if you felt the same way."

"It's just that after Cleon I never thought that anyone would love me for me, not because I'm the only woman in sight" Kel said then with a smile she went on, "Just don't go writing poems about my eyebrow okay."

Dom laughed. Kel liked that she was able to make Dom laugh. "Do you really have feelings for me?" she asked rather embarrassed.

Dom just smiled. He then came towards her, leant his head down and touched his lips with hers. He cradled her head as he deepened the kiss. Kel surprised herself by putting arms around his neck. She relaxed in his embrace and kissed him with just the same intensity and passion as he did.

They broke away after a time gasping for breath

"Does that answer your question?" Dom said, his voice nearly cracking

I have fixed this chapter up. If you really didn't like it or if you did please review. I just would like to know how many people are reading this. I accept any type of comment whether it be good or bad. The chapters have gotten longer.

Lady Wildmage


	2. The Redhead

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I loved to; oh all right I don't own them. Well, only the plot.**

When Kel opened her eyes and found herself on the sofa with her head gently resting on Dom's shoulder.

She remembered what had happened, hoping that she had done nothing drastic. Making sure she looked down and saw her clothes were still on. With that sorted out, her eyes rested on Dom. Leaning over, she kissed him softly on his forehead.

She felt so lucky to be his. His love. Not anyone else's. Just hers.

"_He looks even cuter when he is asleep."_ Kel thought to herself. Dom groaned. Kel remembered that he hated to be woken early.

Seeing the sunlight stream in from the curtains, she thought that she should get back in her normal routine and do her morning exercises.

She stood up, without waking Dom, got dressed and pulled her glaive on the rack and quickly wrote a note to Dom that she was going out and not to worry.

She opened the door and quickly walked outside. She wandered around till she found a secluded spot and began her dances (A/N: is that what you call it?)

Her mind wondered so much that she did not notice until it was too late, a tree root, poking out from the ground. Down she fell as she tripped. Her mind snapped back and immediately she put her hands forward to stop the fall from being to hurtful.

Putting her head on the ground she reminded herself how stupid she was not to have concentrated. She heard someone giggle nearby. Hoping it was not of someone with importance she raised her head slowly. To her dismay, it was the Lioness.

"Now you know never to let your mind wander when practising." Kel blushed "Especially with that pig-sticker of yours" Alanna added picking up the fallen glaive.

Kel picked herself up and took it from her. "It's good to see you again, Alanna"

"I was wondering, since I caught you here, if you would like to come with girls and I to a dressmaker that especially came in for the wedding" Alanna asked

"Why are you asking me? I don't need a dress and I thought you prefer breeches and a shirt?" Kel asked

Alanna smiled "Not this time missy. Raoul especially said to Buri that he would like his former squire to wear a dress as he knew you would dress in breeches and shirt," Kel groaned.

"So we will meet you by the gates. I leave you to your practise." Alanna walked off before Kel could reply

Kel sighed. Keeping her mind open she continued practising. As she heard a bell for breakfast, she hurried off to glaive away she bumped into Raoul.

"Sorry, sir." Kel still could not call him Raoul.

"It's all right. You don't seem very bright and chirpy as you normally are"

"I have said it before and I will say it now, you are a bad man." Raoul smiled "You know me so well that I would definitely come to your wedding with breeches and shirt." Kel said

Raoul tried to look innocent "Oh, has Alanna already told you? I just wanted everything under control and that nothing would go wrong." Seeing that Kel was about to answer back, he added sternly. "That includes you"

"I have to go with Alanna and the girls shopping. I will ask for a dress with pink frills with green and purple as the colour. I will make sure that you will remember doing this to me. If anyone asks me why I am wearing such a horrid dress, I can just say. 'Raoul told me too'" she said wickedly

"Well, I rather like orange an-" Raoul started but Kel silenced him with a glare. Putting his hands up in the air he said, "I surrender"

"I will see you round. Enjoy the last days of your bachelorhood" Kel called as she walked past

When she entered her rooms he was greeted by Dom, who swept her into a kiss. Pulling away she said to Dom "Can I just put my glaive away first?"

After doing so. Dom said, "I hear my stomach growling. Let's go to the mess." Holding Kel's hand he led her out into the mess. Still holding hands as they entered, they were greeted by wolf whistles, from the people from the own and friends of Kel.

"I guess people see that we are in love," Dom muttered in her ear

"They don't guess, they know." Kel answered. Spotting Neal, who was standing up beckoning for them to join him, Kel pulled Dom along.

After they were seated Neal asked outright "So how does it feel to be in love, cousin?"

Dom looked at Kel with loving eyes and answered "Really marvellous. I don't know why it took me so long to find her."

Kel blushed, changing the line of conversation "So are you and Yuki the next ones to get married?"

Neal grabbed Yuki's eyes and started intently into them "I think so." Yuki answered for Neal after a while.

So how did you like it? Thank you to those people who reviewed. I tried to make it longer and spent more time working on it to make it better. Thank you to Cathyrine, Kelly Masbolle, EbonyIvory and everyone else who helped me. Please forgive me if I forgot anyone.

Lady W


	3. The Dress

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters so don't sue me.**

The next morning at 11 Keladry of Mindelan waited at the courtyard for the other ladies. One by one they slowly arrived. First Alanna, then Buri, Yuki and then at last Thayet.

"Sorry I'm late girls. Jon insisted in me waiting till we had seen all the wedding preparations so far." Thayet said

"Don't worry. We weren't going to leave without you. Remember, you're the one with the dress sense," Buri said pointing to the elegant dress Thayet had on.

"I suggest we go now. I still want to be around to have my lunch" Alanna said.

Off they went. The dressmakers room was on the other side of the fort. Alanna and Kel deliberately stayed at the back of the group, their reason as they put it was that they were the ones which have to look out for them in case someone came and tried to hurt the beautiful ladies. This comment was very silly as all the "beautiful ladies" were very capable to look after themselves.

Suddenly Kel noticed a person in the shadows putting silverware into a sack. Every few seconds, he would raise his head like he was wary of the people passing around him.

Filling the sack he started along the street with the load on his shoulder. Kel's instinct told her that something was not right. She looked at the others.

She was surprised that Alanna was also looking at the man. Kel put a questioning looking on her face then nodded her head towards the man who was now reaching the end of the lane

Alanna could not bothered to stand on tiptoes to reach Kel's ear, instead gestured to the lane leading to the right. Kel nodded back. Kel pointed her hand towards the left. Alanna nodded back.

While the other ladies were talking they quietly sneaked off. Alanna jogged up the lane that was the one running parallel to the one where the man was walking. Reaching the end she turned left, just in time as the man was just walking in the same direction.

The man turned his head up to meet Alanna eyes. He had heard about the King's Champion who had bright purple eyes, now seeing who it must be and that he must suspect him fled for his life as Alanna was about to grab his arm.

"Gods, he has a nerve to run away," Alanna muttered under her breath "For Tortall" she yelled a war cry and started off at an amazing pace.

Kel hearing the war cry sped down her lane and turned right. She saw the man running straight towards her. Alanna was running straight behind him. Kel stepped into the middle of the lane and planted herself squarely on the ground. She put her hand up in a fighting stance.

The man looked up and seeing the tall girl dumped his load in a corner and took a knife from his belt. He put in front of himself ready to fight anyone who came near.

Back at the dressmakers the other ladies still had not noticed the missing women.

"Isn't that the most beautiful dress Yuki?" Thayet asked the younger woman.

Not looking away from the window Buri said "How's about the amethyst dress Alanna? I think that all the bridesmaids should wear colours that match each other's. Yours amethyst, Thayet's blue, Kel-" Buri turning around looked around for her friend "Alanna?" noticing that Alanna had run away she muttered.

"Gods, I was sure this was going to happen. But after so long and her wearing dresses from time to time I thought this would not happen. I should have kept an eye on her." Buri said, mentally kicking her self for being so stupid

"Alanna's not the only one who as gone. Kel must have joined her as well," Yuki said with her cheeks crinkling turning into a smile.

"Well, we might as well go in now. We can't go all together on another day. If they don't want a dress then that's is their problem." Thayet said with a stern look on her face

"You know, maybe that war cry we heard might have been Alanna. How's about I just go and check and come back as soon as I can." Buri said. She checked her side for her sword. She had forgotten to put it on because she had been in a rush to leave.

"Here's a sword, you might be needing it." Thayet said as she pulled a sword from the fold of her dress.

"You really are a remarkable woman, Thayet" Buri said, clearly surprised. Putting it into her belt she sprinted down the lane.

When Buri reached the end she saw what was going on. Alanna was just about to pounce on the man with her hands on the opening on the knife pockets in her sleeves.

Kel was sliding herself along the walls of the shops trying to get as close as possible to the man since he had his attention on Alanna. Knowing that Alanna had some weapons concealed on her from experience she put her fingers in her mouth and blew a loud whistle.

The man startled from the noise lost his concentration and his knife wavered. Alanna flipped her sleeves up to produce two daggers she threw them with skill as the dagger hit the knife and flipped the knife out of his grip.

During that time Buri and come closer and given the sword to Kel. Kel now pounced on the man and on the sword against his throat.

"Don't even try to move. If you do I will slit your throat" Kel said menacingly "I am Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan and I have practised in sword skills."

"We are knights of Tortall and we believe that you were stealing. Should you lie to us we will be sure that you are given a big punishment. Keladry will withdraw her sword for you to speak. Should you try to move you'll wish you have never thought about trying," Alanna said her voice cold.

Kel let go of the pressure she had put on his neck. The man gulped and was about to rub his throat when Kel circled the sword point under his nose.

"Yes I did steal a few things, but you see my family is poor and I would have paid all the costs later when I had got the money." Seeing that it wasn't a good enough answer he went on "My wife is sick and I really need for her to go and see a healer. Please ladies, don't take me to the King."

"He tells the truth" Buri said to the others. She showed them a glass, which was clear.

Kel sighed, "I guess we had better go on see that wife of his Alanna. I'm sure you will be able to heal her." Kel gave the sword to Buri. "Thanks" she said gratefully.

"The others will be a bit worried. How's about you two go and I will find some dresses that would be suitable for both of you to wear at the wedding." Buri said

"We won't we long, hopefully" Kel said

After Alanna and Kel had checked on the wife of the man, they tried on some of the dresses that Thayet had thought suitable for them.

Alanna and Kel were very agreeable to whatever dress was thrusted under their noses. They just wanted to finish the whole business quickly.

When Kel staggered back to her room, she remembered that she was still wearing the dress a little bit too late. Dom had heard her walk down the hall and he was now leaning against the frame of the door grinning at Kel.

"Oh dear. This is really what I need right now" She muttered to herself. To Dom she said "I just remembered I have to go to pick up some clothes from the- um, Alanna that's it." She turned around and walked in the opposite direction.

She heard him make a wolf whistle. She increased her speed and when she reached the end of the corridor she realised that she did not know where Alanna's room was.

"Do you need to know where Alanna's room is?" She hadn't heard Dom run up to her.

"I guess I don't really need to go." Kel said and turned to look at him "I just really need to get out of these clothes right now before anyone else has to make fun of me before the wedding"

"I won't make fun of you. Just come back to the room and you can get changed while I go and check on a few things," Dom said kindly

"Thanks, I guess I really am lucky to have someone like you around" Kel said looking straight into his lovely blue eyes.

Dom kissed her forehead then put his arm around her shoulders as they walked back to the room.

I really want to know what you think. In other words please review and you can say all you like about it. Criticism is always good to keep a person stable.

Lady W


	4. The Future?

**Disclaimer: I said it all before and I guess I just I have to say it again. I don't own any of the characters. In other words I don't own anything weeps except the plot.**

Chapter 4

The next few days were contributed to making Raoul and Buri's wedding the best ever (after Jon's and Thayet's.)

Kel was still quite happy in the way situations were going and spent most of her time mostly with Dom.

After dinner, Kel and Dom went to Raoul's chambers to help him in discussing the plans for the wedding.

"I really don't see why I should be here. I have no experience with wedding what so ever. Why does it really matter what shape the cake is? I could just make the simple ones I make when I go on long journeys." Kel said to Dom.

"Well my dear." Dom said putting his arm on her shoulders as they walked down the hall "I don't really think that your cakes would be splendid enough to have at a wedding. -Don't glare at me- and also they think that your dress style is fantastic. If I say so myself" Dom said Kel punched him in the shoulder playfully but Dom grabbed her fist and shook his finger at her "Now my girl. You should not do not to your elders" Dom said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"You're just as bad as Neal, with your silly remarks. After all, you both have the same kind of brain." Kel said back.

"I am going to act like a man and don't wish to respond on your last comment. I am just going to ignore it" Dom stood taller and pushed his chest out.

"Well, I am going to act like a lady and I wish to say that you just didn't have a comment to resort to. Therefore I was right" Kel said and she stood taller and looked turned so she was now face to face with Dom who had also moved to look straight at her. They stood staring like that until Dom finally broke the silence

"Has anyone told you how lovely your eyes are?" Dom said bringing his finger and tracing it along her cheek.

"Only one person said it a million times before." Kel smiled and put her arms around his neck and added "That person is someone you know"

"Mmm" Dom put his arms around her waist so now they were in each others embrace.

Dom touched his lips with hers and felt the hesitation from Kel. He looked into her eyes. Only when Kel added her passion as he did, did he deepen the kiss. Dom started to fumble around for Kel's buttons of her shirt when she broke away.

"Dom, not here." Kel said urgently

"How's about we skip the meeting and go to our rooms?"

"But Raoul..."

"I thought you don't want to go anyway."

They rushed to their rooms. When they entered Dom locked the door then picked Kel up and placed her firmly on the bed.

Dom lay down next to her "What would happen if I asked you if you would like to come as my date to the wedding? It won't be anything serious, you know just so I can talk to someone and -"

"Well, I would accept. I also would like someone to talk to." Kel said her eyes sparkling

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Dom jumped and Kel jumped off the bed at scurried to the desk to like as if she was working. Dom went to the door and when Kel was ready opened it.

"Hello Dom." A familiar voice said. Raoul walked in. seeing Kel at her desk and guessing what might have been happening just moments before, he added, "I hope I was not interrupting anything"

"Not at all. We were just talking."

"I didn't see you both at the meeting. But then I knew it probably be very boring" Raoul smiled at the two of them.

"So, feeling excited old man? Tomorrow you'll be joined to a lovely lady, yet you look like you have just been run over by a pack of horses." Dom said ignoring what had just been said.

Trying to make the matter friendly he added, "If I were to marry someone I loved I would feel very happy." Dom said avoiding Kel's eye, which would have killed someone if it could.

"I'm fine. I don't know why you are so worried about me" Raoul said trying to smile.

Dom looked at Kel who put a questioning look on. "We were just about to start a game of chess and Kel wasn't to interested to play anyway so, could I take you on?"

Raoul's face brightened up straight away "You're on" he said

Kel knew Dom did not like to play chess and was not very good at it anyway she straight away looked up and mouthed "You don't like Chess."

Dom put a look on his face (A/N: The one a friend of mine makes.) that meant it doesn't matter.

As the night went on Dom was losing (like usual) and Raoul was just going to say Check Mate when Kel stood up from the desk and sat on the bed and watched the to play.

"Seriously Dom, you can keep up a good fight with swords, yet with a simple game you lose so easily" Kel said cheekily

"It's not that simple. Here you just have to use your brain a little bit more which my sergeant probably can't handle that well" Raoul said with a smile on his face

Dom looked at both of them "It is really hard. And plus Raoul probably is one of the best chess players anyway"

Raoul chuckled then looked at the candle in the corner.

"It's getting late, I'm sorry I kept you here when I am sure you have better things to do"

"Actually I enjoyed myself and I was taught a lesson" Dom said

"And what was that?" Kel asked already guessing what the reply would be

"Never to go against Raoul in a chess game" Dom said with a hurt look on his face

"I will see you in the morning only unless you sleep in because of some reason" Raoul said smiling at the two lovers

When the door had closed Kel sat down at the chair Raoul had just left. Dom said

"You know how Raoul said that we have better things to do, I suggest we get into it otherwise we might be disobeying orders."

"And I know the perfect place." Kel stood up and came around to Dom she grabbed his hand "Come" she dragged Dom outside and closed the door behind them.

"Where exactly are we going?" Dom asked

"Wait and see!"

She led him until they were well away from the fort and under the stars. She plopped herself on the ground and started into the stars. "Don't you think that it is beautiful?"

"The most beautiful thing I have ever seen" Dom replied. Kel looked up seeing where he was looking, laughed.

"I mean the stars, silly."

"I guess I had better join you there to experience it myself"

Dom lay down next to Kel and Kel put her head on his chest.

"To tell you the truth, the stars do not shine as brightly as the one which touches my heart with her white smooth hands." Dom said dreamily

"You're just as bad as Neal with his soppy poems. From that piece I gather that you are seeing some other girl. Probably that one from Grasich." She sat up and turned away and put a wicked grin on her face.

A hand touched her shoulder. "You really are a remarkable girl, you know that Kel."

"I'm not remarkable Dom, just normal." Kel turned so that now the were face to face

"You can hold my hand. It is so smooth and white." She said on the verge of laughter. She could still see the scars from the griffin and working in New Hope had given her a bit of a tan

Kel lay back down and Dom sat up and stared intently at Kel. Kel's eyes were sparkling in the moonlight.

"What are you going to do after the wedding?" Dom asked. He shifted position so that now they lay side by side

"I guess I had not really thought about it too much. I really want to go to New Hope and see how everything is going. We might still see each other around, sometimes"

"I'll ask Raoul about where the Kings Own will be going after. We might have a break because of the wedding."

They stared into the stars just lucky that they were here together.

All right? I know not many of you read this really story of mine but if you do get past this chapter and have just read this, please review so then I know how many people are actually reading this.

Thanks

Lady W


	5. The Wedding

**Disclaimer: I hope that you know by now that none of the characters belong to me. **

Chapter 5- The Wedding 

Buri and Raoul's wedding finally came after months of preparation. It was decided that the wedding wouldn't be in the church as first planned, but outside in one of the larger gardens.

Many people were already seated and still people arriving. The King and Queen were in stunning clothes as they are always in, Alanna, George and family, people from the King's Own, the Bazhir and many others.

Also 3 people in very old fashioned clothes with pointy noses and stern expressions were also seated amongst the crowd. They looked just like the Raoul's relatives who would scare anyone into marrying.

It was a very happy affair and the Gods seemed to have let the sun shine for them.

Kel, being very embarrassed about the dress had only put the dress on until the last minute and now sat in the second row next to Dom and Yuki.

"I feel so happy for Raoul" Kel said to Dom "Buri and Raoul make a wonderful couple"

"Yeah they do" Dom said looking about at the crowd. Now staring back at Kel "It was time that he should get married. Buri is just the right type of person for him"

At the front stood a very nervous Raoul. Kel caught his eye and gave him a reassuring smile.

Yuki now turned to look where Kel was looking. "He seems to nervous. I know I would be."

"Well, I guess you will found out soon enough" Kel said cheekily bringing a smile to Yuki's face. Kel knew what Yuki was thinking. Neal had been called away to help in an infirmary somewhere up north and Yuki was worried sick for him.

"Neal will be all right" giving Yuki's hand a squeeze "I think don't anything would hurt him with such a big mouth as his"

Suddenly the music started and everyone became quiet. Buri in a most wonderful dress was so pretty as she walked down the aisle. What seemed to be a very long time, Buri finally reached the altar.

There Raoul met her. When Raoul finally kissed Buri, their happiness seemed to reach out to everyone there. People started to stand and clap.

When the crowd had quietened down someone said "There is food and drinks for everyone. So enjoy."

When Kel came outside a messenger with a message greeted her. She quickly opened it, "_When will you be coming back to New Hope" From Tobe_ was written inside.

Kel sat on one of the benches in deep thought. _What other challenges are out there for me. I killed Blayce. That was my goal. Now Hope is my goal to protect. But after all this what will I do. Will I just die and be forgotten by everyone._

Suddenly awaken from her thoughts she saw Raoul sitting next to her. "What are you thinking about?" he asked

"Nothing really." Realising what she was saying she started to laugh, "This is your special day and here you are worrying about me."

"Once you get back to New Hope, do you have any plans?"

"Not really," she said finally, "I just want to protect all those refugees the best I can." Her thoughts were finally answered without noticing

"Dom is my best sergeant so please make sure he stays in one piece" When Kel looked at him with curiosity "I have noticed how much you enjoyed "talking" to Dom and his group will be heading up to Fort Mastiff for a while."

"Really?" Kel looked surprised. She suddenly hugged Raoul on impulse because of her happiness

"Um, I mean," she straightened her dress realising what she had just admitted. "Why would you want to send Dom's squad to New Hope?" Kel said innocently washing her face of emotion that might give her away.

"Your going on's are not exactly discreet" Raoul said smiling

Kel blushed and looked down. Raoul burst into laughter.

"There you are Raoul," a high posh voice pierced through the air, "I've been looking for you"

Raoul rushed over to the voice in utter dismay "Ah, Aunt Doofus. How are you?"

Dom had found Kel amongst the crowd. Kel had just explained about the message she had just received and what Raoul had just told.

"Isn't it great that you can stay at New Hope for a while?" Kel asked feeling very happy.

"It's great! I never thought the Raoul would notice that anything was happening between us."

Kel smiled, "Well I guess when you are in love, you wish that same happiness to other people."

Kel changed the subject, "I'd like to leave the day after next for New Hope. I think I've spent enough time here. When will you be joining me?"

"The squad will be ready whenever you are."

Kel looked down into her lap, "I'm so glad you will be near me for a while," she whispered feeling shy.

Dom hugged her around the shoulder, "It's getting late." he remarked. "How's about we share a bit of happiness together while we can," he said slyly, "Would you care to join me?"

"I'm intrigued," Kel said blushing at what she thought Dom was getting at.

Dom grabbed Kel's hand. "Let's go before anyone notices."

They ran off together to their rooms, Kel feeling quite happy of the turn of events, which had just happened.


End file.
